


Crash/Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Despite her numerous protests to the contrary, Arya continued to be viewed as just a little girl by her elder sister. It lacked the warmth that came from when her brothers would tease her for being so young. Sansa often dismissed and expressed annoyance with Arya. In turn Arya responded with her own list of grievances but never could put it exactly into words.

Remaining no closer to figuring it out, she’d only briefly perked up when Lady Margaery had visited. Someone who always had such fondness for Arya only to so often be lead aside by Sansa. To do what exactly Arya had only inklings. However, being made to wait had caused her curiosity to grow.

Having been interrupted during regaling Margaery with a story, Arya was particularly upset by the arrival of Sansa and exit of Margaery. Knowing the risks but feeling reckless enough to do it anyway. She’d cautiously followed the pair at a distance, so assured they hadn’t noticed her.   
Arya waited for the pair to enter Sansa’s chambers, she then crept forward. The sound of muffled giggling and a conversation between the two women only added to her unhappiness. Edging herself into position, Arya leaned against the door, exerting her strength to push it open just enough to peep inside.

Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her chest, she savoured the sight of Lady Margaery bare chested and perched on the edge of the bed. A strange look on her face, eyes closed tightly with plump lips pert. Then as Arya’s gaze shifted she caught sight of her sister, the back of Sansa’s head steadily bobbing. Nestled between Margaery’s thighs, the crimson locks shone brightly against pale skin.


End file.
